Unexecuted Revenge
by fawkester
Summary: "He insulted you, Cas. This is just revenge." Dean grinned and Cas could see the excitement in his eyes. "It's gonna be fun."


"I don't understand the point of this, Dean." Castiel looked at the plastic bag at their feet, at Raphael's front yard, then back to Dean.

"He insulted you, Cas. This is just revenge." Dean grinned and Cas could see the excitement in his eyes. "It's gonna be fun."

Cas stared at the roll of toilet paper Dean pressed into his hands, "How? Don't his parents live here too? What will they think? They didn't do anything to us."

Dean groaned, visibly annoyed, "That's not the point. I mean, they'll be pissed, which kind of _is _the point, but you know what I mean." He turned away for a second to judge the distance from their hiding place to the large oak in the yard. "Let's go."

"Wait," Cas dropped the toilet paper to the pavement and set his hand on Dean's arm. "I actually don't know what you mean." He peered over the bush again, "Raphael didn't really do anything."

"Are you friggin' kidding me?" Dean sounded astonished, though Cas couldn't figure why, "He spray painted 'Castiel Novak is a homo' all over the cafeteria. Doesn't that make you angry?"

"Not really." Cas shrugged, "I am gay, so it's not like it was a lie or anything. We don't even know if he did it."

Dean leaned in so Cas could hear his furious whisper, "I told you, I heard the son of a bitch bragging in the locker room."

Cas leaned back. Dean was too close and if he didn't get away fast, he wasn't gonna be able to control himself. Now was definitely not the time to get lost in his green eyes and count the freckles across his cheeks. Dammit, this was getting worse. "Well," He made an effort to scoot backwards on the sidewalk, but Dean just kept getting closer. And he said _Cas_ needed to learn about personal space. "That doesn't necessarily mean we have to –"

Dean cut him off, "God Cas, why do you have to be so goddamn chill about everything? Of course we have to punish him! He chose you as a target because he knew you wouldn't fight back!" His voice was steadily growing louder and Cas had to suppress a pleased smile. If Dean started yelling, the more likely someone would wake up and they wouldn't have to go through with this horrible plan. "Everyone goes for you because they think you'll just sit down and take it! Well guess what? Not tonight, bitches! Cas has his best friend protecting him, and he's out for blood. Tonight we fight for justice!" He was yelling by the end of his speech and his face was mere inches from Cas's. The shorter boy could actually count his freckles in the dim lamplight. Not that he'd ever think about doing that. Ever.

Before he could respond to that passionate outburst, a door slammed against the siding of a house and a gruff voice yelled, "You damn vandals better get off my property before I call the police! I don't care what the hell my son did, but I'm not answering for it this time!" Dean sniggered at that, mouthing 'the bastard had it coming'. Cas wasn't sure if he was referring to Raphael or his father. "Seriously, you have five minutes or I fight back!"

The door slammed shut and Dean peeked over the edge of the bush again. The window closest to the door was lit up and a silhouette was pacing in front of it, holding something that looked suspiciously like a shotgun. He ducked back down to face Cas, "Guess revenge is going to have to wait."

"Or we could just not seek revenge." Cas said, his tone matter of fact, proud of himself for keeping his voice so calm when Dean's face was so close to his. He'd even go so far as to say kissing distance.

Dean smirked, "Nope, revenge is definitely happening."

Cas sighed, using it as an excuse to look away from Dean's face for a moment. "Why do you care so much? He's just an immature bully. And he targeted me, not you."

Dean looked confused and ran a hand through his hair, "Well, shit, Cas. I thought it would be obvious."

"Well, it's not." They were still ridiculously close together.

"I like you." He leaned forward even more and Cas's heartbeat sped up considerably. Was this actually happening? "I like you a lot." And then he bent down and kissed him.

It was a short kiss, lasting barely more than a few seconds, but if wasn't the best damn kiss Cas had ever experienced. Of course, it was also the only kiss he'd ever experienced. Dean laughed at his expression and ruffled his dark hair, making Cas blush even more.

"Now, we gotta get out of here. I would guess our five minutes are almost up." His timing couldn't have been more perfect. The door banged open again accompanied by a yelled "That's it!" and the shotgun being pumped. Dean grinned mischievously as he stood up and offered his hand to Cas.

Cas grabbed it and Dean pulled him up off the ground. A stupidly wide smile began to spread across his face, but it didn't matter because it was dark and all he could feel was their fingers laced together and all he could hear was Dean's fading whisper in his ear:

"_Run run run run run run."_


End file.
